Let It Go
by scratch.briefs
Summary: Bulma/ Yamchua Songfic(w/o lyrics) about their final breakup -Plz R and R- Not the Frozen song... Hope ya'll enjoy!
Song: Let it Go

Artist: James Bay

Bulma and Yamcha would-be songfic...

The lyrics are not included, but I highly suggest you listen to the song

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... yeah...

 **A/N:** So, this is my first fanfiction ever! It took me a lot of guts to post this, so I hope all who read this enjoy. I do realize there are many, many, many Yamcha haters out there, but this is my interpretation of how he and Bulma broke up the last time. Now I will leave you to your reading...

 _~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_ _x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_ _x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_ _x~x~x~x~_

"Yamcha," she said, "There's something we need to talk about."

"Yeah, Bulma," he replied worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"We've been at this too long," she began. Bulma took a seat at the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands. She then shook her head and looked up at him, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, babe," he cooed, "What's up?" He sat down at the table with her.

"You're what's up!" Bulma cried. "I'm tired of this on-and-off dating, Yamcha! I need a _real_ relationship with commitment." She rose from her seat while throwing her arms in the air angrily.

He looked at her shocked. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't going to like it.

"Bulma?" he asked uneasily, "What are you suggesting?"

"It pains me to do this, Yamcha, but I can't take it anymore."

"Take what anymore? There's nothing wrong with us…right?"

"Yamcha, there's everything wrong with us! I just cannot stand it! Whenever we break up, you go off with one of your _fangirls_!"

"But Bulma, I always come back. Those, those girls meant nothing! Really! I love _you_ , babe!"

"I'm not so sure I believe you," Bulma answered coldly. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. He could tell she was fighting off the tears in her eyes.

"Bulma! We can fix this! Let me prove to you that you are my one and only! We have had our struggles, but there's always hope," he said while rising from his seat, hoping that he was right and Bulma wouldn't say anything she might regret. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her, but Bulma shrugged it off. She then walked to the other side of the kitchen and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. I truly am, but we're over…for good. I don't think we can keep on like this," she said suddenly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"When was the last time we broke up, huh? Five weeks ago! We had broken up three weeks before that, and less than five days later, you came back. After your begging and pleading was over, we were back together again! Not two weeks after we were dating again, we ended it! To continue the cycle, you're trying to get me back once again today!" she yelled.

"So you want the on-and-off dating to end? Fine! Let's elope!" he countered.

"Elope?! I want our friends at my _wedding_ thank you very much," she said seriously. "Also, how am I supposed to know if you'll stay faithful?"

"Bulma!?" he shouted, shocked she would make such an accusation.

"Yamcha!" she screamed back, new tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know I would stay faithful to you if we we're married. I would never see anyone other that you!"

"Oh," she scoffed, "You would remain faithful _if_ we were married! You know by saying that you're suggesting that you've _cheated_ on me _while_ we were dating!"

"You know that's not what I meant," he sighed.

"I'm tired of playing this game with you! It's over! Finished! Our relationship is NO MORE!" she screeched. The tears that stained her cheeks were no longer sad, but angry.

"Bulma," he began shakily, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious, Yamcha. I can't carry on like this."

"But," Yamcha stated, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't know what it is, but ever since you were revived by Porunga, you haven't been the same. This is it," she said. Her temper had cooled down drastically at the sound of his sorrow.

"Bulma, you can't just throw-" he argued before she continued.

"I can't throw who knows how many years of dating in the trash; well I just did! I feel as bad about this as you, but our relationship isn't healthy! We break up and then get back together again. To top it all off, you're a player and you know it! Please, I need some time to think. I'll- goodbye for now... Yamcha."

"If that's what you want," he told her sadly.

Dejectedly, he left Bulma in the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He could hear her sobbing inside the kitchen from the hallway. Despite the fact Yamcha wanted to save what he had with Bulma, she was right. He did have his ways with the ladies. Not until, she, Bulma, told him so did he wholeheartedly accept it. Leaning against the door frame, he fought the urge to storm back into the room and prove Bulma wrong. Even then, she wouldn't accept him, though. She wanted commitment, and that was something he couldn't promise.

Walking out of Capsule Corporation, Yamcha reflected on his adventures with Bulma, and all the things they did together.

When they first met, he was a desert bandit who was afraid of girls. Ironically enough, he dreamed of getting married. Yamcha always thought Bulma would be the woman he was to marry. Apparently, he was terribly wrong. She couldn't accept his behavior around other women, and he didn't think that would ever change. Once, he was going to begin openly flirting with Maron (Krillin's girlfriend at the time) with Bulma in the same room. Luckily, she caught the suggestion Maron made before Yamcha had time to respond. How he wished he could have been better for her, she did deserve the best man.

If he had been different, would she still want him? If he could provide and care for her the way she wanted him to, would she allow him to stay? Bulma was his first love and his heart and soul belonged to her and her alone. Why would she want another? He had felt that spark they used to have fade with time. Maybe this was due to the fact that he was always training now. Had she left him because he wasn't around as much anymore? Either way, she had dumped him, and they were never getting back together.

What if he did save their relationship? That wouldn't solve anything because they were always on-and-off. Let's say he did propose to her, would she accept? If she did, they would both be tied down for good, and that was the case Bulma was making. That also meant that once he and Bulma were married, she wouldn't want him to flirting with so many women. He loved her, but that was who he was. She was right; he was a shameless player.

His questions and if's made Yamcha ponder long and hard. If he was revived by Porunga about 2 and half years ago, then why is barely voicing her feelings? There had to be something else for her to finally tell him this. Bulma said she was truly sorry, so why end it? She loved him and he loved her, therefore they should fight for what they had together and not let it go down the drain!

With new determination, Yamcha raced back to Capsule Corp. and felt out Bulma's ki. Immediately, he ran to the bathroom near the kitchen. He knew if he could make her understand his _true_ feelings for her, she would want him back.

Upon reaching the bathroom door, he heard Bulma crying lightly. Slowly, he opened the door to see Bulma on the hard, white tile floor with an small, open rectangular box next to her. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew what that was.

"Bulma?" he asked wearily.

"Yamcha!" she gasped when she looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Bulma, is this what I think it is?" he asked nervously.

"Yamcha, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I didn't mean for you know, until-" she began as she stood up from the floor. Before she could finish, he asked what had been coursing through his head since he saw the opened pregnancy test box.

"What were your results?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving the box on the floor.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded.

"What were your results?!" he snapped, finally facing her.

"They were positive. I'm going to be a mom, Yamcha. I'm going to be a mom!" she cried into his shoulder.

Pulling her back to face him, he continued the interrogation. "Who's the father?"

Bulma looked at him with sorry eyes as new tears began to form. Yamcha had a feeling he knew who it was, but he could not believe Bulma would do such a thing. When had it happened he had no idea, yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Bulma," he asked again, more harshly than the first time. "Who's the father?"

She turned her back to him and began chewing on her fingernails. When she looked back him, her blue eyes were full of sad tears. Her tear stained cheeks were evidence enough to let him know who was the the father of her child. His worst fears had become reality and he knew he should have foreseen this turn of events.

"Vegeta," she responded calmly.


End file.
